Lord Perseus Son of Juno
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: Juno was rape in her sleep by Dionysus. She hid from the gods. She give to a Perseus. But there is a other thing he is supper to save the world so far in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO If I did I would make Kronos fade.**

**Me:I tell this This mine first make a myth of own. So if suck I try make story as it go on. **

* * *

**Ch1**

**(3rdperson POV)**

Somewhere in ancient Rome. A beautiful woman with Brown eyes and Black hair that past her neck. She wearing a black rope with goat skin cloak on. A golden glow emerge. She is about to give birth to a godly that is not a son of Jupiter. Her vision darken. The last thing saw is 6'8 man with dark rope on. He have black with a hidden of silver in his eyes. "I here to ease your burden inflicted on you." He said. When She woke up to she in a white room with no memory get there. She the man come with a baby boy in arms. He hand the boy to her.

"Who are you?" She ask. She know who he is, But want to make sure it right.

"You should know who I am Juno. I am Chaos the creator of the worlds." The now defined as Chaos said. "And I know what that basted Wine God did to you."

"He the nerve to rape in Greek from." Juno said angry at son of Jupiter's Greek from. She start to flicker to her own Greek from. She went to her Roman from and stay there with a headache.

"So what are you do with this child before you do that again?" Chaos ask.

"It not fault he is born. He is still by flesh and blood but Jupiter will kill him because not his son. He not going accept by Roman because half Greek nor a Greek is going accept him because half roman." She said.

"I can raise in the void like was my own." Chaos said.

"So I can't raise my son." Juno said.

"You come visit him or I can send to earth to visit you without other gods knowing. When he get order." Chaos said. Juno look down at her son. He had Jet black Hair and Purple eyes. She got angry at that. Chaos said some ancient. The boy's eyes turn same color like Chaos.

"I have adopted the boy as if was my own son. I also got rid of reminders of Basted Wine God." Chaos said. "So want would name him." He ask

"His name is Perseus. He would need a lot of luck like that one son of Jupiter. When he return to earth." She said.

"That good name. I will tell of origins when get older." Chaos said.

"Thank you for every thing for us." she said. Chaos said.

* * *

**Percy will be with someone. I give you these choice. But if a Goddess he met them in their Roman because off his my is still Juno.**

**Diana (Artemis Roman From)**

**Vesta (Hestia Roman From)**

**Zoe Nightshade**

**or some random goddess beside Aphrodite or Venus because She is sluts.**


	2. Titles

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO **

* * *

**Ch2**

**(3rdperson POV)**

**(5 Years later)**

Perseus is now a full grow man. Because God grow up fast. Chaos told about Terra (or Gaea take pick), The birth of the Titans than about the gods. Like the fall of Greece. He knows that he born by a rape. He hate the wine god but dose have rape my mom in his Greek from. If this some kind of revenge. That he is sick. Percy was about to verge of throwing up on something. He has respect of some of gods. It is a short list. Those gods are Juno/Hera, Diana/Artemis, Vesta/Hestia, Athena, and respect Juno because she is mom and she faithful to her husband even he cheats on her. He respect Diana because she protect women. He respect Vesta because keep peace. She respect Athena because is smart. He respect Neptune because he overthrown Jupiter because he 2/3 of world. But let his arrogant brother be king because power is not everything. The Rest of Olympians Gods beside Vulcan and Ceres he dislike the way they rule the world. Now rant for while. Now Perseus visit his mom every few month when get the chance he get. He love his mom. When he about her rapist. He was about march to Olympus and make The Wine Dude fade. But Chaos stop him. He say he get revenge soon.

"Perseus, it found get your domains as a god." Chaos said smile on his face.

Perseus bow and look up to his father. "What are my domains Father?" Perseus said .

As if on cue, Three old ladies (Fates) appear huge light that could blind both Young god and his Father if they were moral. They said in unison, "All Hail Lord Perseus Son of Juno and Chaos, Primordial God of loyalty, Space, Battle, Darkness, and Time." They the same way they appear.

"T...Time and S-space" Perseus said. He was not excepted that be Primordial God and even two most power domains. He just child of Olympians and One of is Wine God.

As if read son's thought witch he did he said, "You no son of Wine God. I adopted you when were born." "As for Time and Space. your brother has fade to void."

"Now want do I do?" Perseus said.

"Now your train truly begin." Chaos said. Perseus gulped knowing this got harder train from now one.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for short Chapter I try make hem longer.**

**Percy will be with someone. I give you these choice. But if a Goddess he met them in their Roman because of his mom is still Juno.**

**Choice:These chose is going stay up until the 12 Chapter**

**Diana:3**

******Vesta:3(4 Because in-case not vote for Invidia from PJandLGequalsLove)**

******Zoe Nightshade:0**

******Invidia(Nemesis Roman from):1**

******or some random goddess beside Aphrodite or Venus because She is sluts. they be add on.**


	3. Fall of Rome

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

**Ch.3**

**(3rdperson POV)**

**(500 Years later and 10 day before fall of Rome)**

Perseus had the dream that the Fall of Rome is come in 10 days. "A war is going to come and Rome going to fall like Greece. Fuck I sound like a Apollo."

'I think I go to my mom.' Perseus thought. Perseus snap his fingers a vortex appear. He step on and appear in from of his mom Juno. When Juno her son appear. She hug him.

"Mom!" Perseus wined.

Juno kiss her son on head. "So what I pleasure of the visit?" She ask with a smile.

"Fall of Rome is in ten days. Just like how Greece." Perseus said. "Great where Apollo-" Apollo appear when Perseus said his name.

"Queen Juno why are with person."

"Apollo I need swear to not tell anyone else about this meeting on river Styx." Juno said.

"I Apollo swear river Styx not to anyone else about this meeting." Apollo said.

Thunder boom sealing the oath.

"My name is Perseus. you can me Percy if you like." Percy said.

"He is my son." Juno said.

"You a Demigod?" He ask.

"No I am Son of Juno and Chaos." Percy said. "My Birth Father is Wine God's Greek From. He rape my mom in her sleep." Percy said in rage. Apollo like he ready to throw up on something of words Wine God. "Chaos adopted me and raise as his own flesh and blood."

"Ok but right now I feel sick." Apollo said.

"Apollo I like tell this in 10 days Rome will Fall like Greece did by war. But we will not follow the Roman because all have their own Gods. We follow Heart of the flame leads us to the west." Percy said sound like Apollo.

"How you know?"

"Because I am a Primordial God of Time." Percy said with smirk.

"Ok,"

"Now went you tell Olympians like seen the future like Greek from dose."

"I will." Apollo said.

**(Apollo (Roman From) POV) **

I went to my Father Jupiter. "Apollo what is it." my dad said.

"I saw something happening in the future." I said to him. "I like tell the all the Olympians."

As one by one appear. "You might be wondering about this meeting today." Well maybe not Juno since she was their. "Apollo here say he saw something in future." Dad said.

"Well want is it?" Minerva ask me.

"In 10 days Rome will fall like Greece did by war. But we will not follow the Roman because all have their own Gods. We will follow Heart of the flame leads us to the west." I said.

"Yes," Minerva and Mars said. Mars because the love of war and Minerva her hated for Romans.

**(Percy POV)**

I was watching them. Now know thinking stalker. I am not my mom ask to this. So I sit back and watch the show.

"So we got 10 days to prepare for war or not follow them at all." Venus said. She is Slut. She only care for roman to fuck them.

"Yes Venus. We have to prepare for war. Now shut up!" My mom snap at her. Diana started to laugh at Venus. I want at Venus as well if this was not so serious.

Jupiter clear his throat so they paid attention to him. They look at him. "Now we have figure out our enemy is now."

Minerva said this, "I think it the Egyptians. They are only area with their own gods." with a slime. I like to say it the _Viking_ again, but Jupiter kill me plus not even there. And about the Vikings well lets say that not best day to girl. They get no respect for anything. It not best to be boy if your around Diana and her hunters. I did it once 300 years ago.

**[Flashback] _300 years ago_**

I taking a vacation from a whole lot of train for someday in far future. I change into a 14 year old boy that may look like the son of Pluto. I saw her and the hunter kill a Hellhound. I know some Viking are still alive. I remember the Norse Myth that create some were in Rome by Vikings. When they saw me. I repeat the word fuck over and over. I pretend that I not a god right now. So I act like a respectful roman and bow to her. When Diana saw this she ask,

"Who are you viking?" Well fuck. I went in-rage and say,

"I am not Viking milady and who are you call me one of those rapist?!" I yelled/ask. To say she was shock is understatement.

"I am Artemis the goddess of-"

"NO! Your are Diana the great goddess of the moon and I am just respectful roman that was walking by after the talk with your step-mom Juno." I said. I did not like be one of those fucking Rapist. She flicker to her roman aspect.

"How dare you talk that way to me _Boy_."

"How dare you compare me to those Rapist as my own birth father is rapist himself!" I yelled. Well fuck me 20 I that let slip.

"What do mean birth Father _boy_." She have ask me that.

"Uh... I like there a viking trying to rape on your hunters." I lied. I hate lie to women She turn around. I disappear from place fast trying. I not going tell her. Boy was I wrong. She land on top of me. If she not Lady Diana I be blushing to no end.

"So why lied to me, _Boy._"

"It not I like to but my life has be secret or Father kill me for being not his child." As I said that turn to turn to a true son of Juno look like. "I need you keep a secret from everyone until I said so. Swear on River Styx."

"I swear on River Styx keep this a Secret unless this boy say so." She said.

Thunder boom seal the oath that.

"I am Perseus son of Juno and adopted son of Chaos, Primordial God of Time, and Space. My birth Father is Wine God's Greek From. He is the one to rape my Mom in her sleep. I am sorry to yelled you but compare me to dose _Vikings_." I said. "So please get off of me now?" I ask. She blush and got off of me. She give me a hand.

"I sorry." She said.

"It ok but I got to leave. I may not see you soon. But I see you again." I said as I leave.

**[Flashback end]**

The Viking are no more since the 10 days before the Fall of Rome is coming. I talk to Diana. The meeting is over.

**(time skip one days before the Fall of Rome) **

**(Mars POV)**

This Egyptians have respect. They destroy almost Rome before the last day came of end of Rome. I watch go by and not in our favor. Oh best war ever. I like to follow the Romans but we have follow the heart of the flame of the greatest. Oh well Let hope for war.

**(Last day of Rome) (A Roman Person POV)**

The Egyptians has kill the prince of Rome. All we have is our king but he surrender to them.. They capture our fellow Romans. They still destroy Rome. He have loss and Rome have Fall.

**(Percy POV) **

Well I wish to Rome, but I can't because Dad said that if Terra know about my exist than use me later in the future. I started to train hard in case a there Roman in future. I vow to save them from Terra and her children.

* * *

**Percy will be with someone. I give you these choice. But if a Goddess he met them in their Roman because of his mom is still Juno.**

**Choice:These chose is going stay up until the 12 Chapter**

**Diana:7**

******Vesta:4(5 Because in-case not vote for Invidia from PJandLGequalsLove)**

******Zoe Nightshade:0**

******Invidia(Nemesis Roman from):1**

******Minerva:1**

******Bellona:1**

******or some random goddess beside Aphrodite or Venus because She is sluts. they be add on.**


	4. The Oath of the Big Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

**Ch.4**

**(3rdperson POV)**

_**(1945 AD)**  
_

A Son of Poseidon and Son of Zeus are fight a son of Hades. _Slash, Block, dodge, Parry, Slash. _

"Yield." Son of Zeus said.

"Never,"

"Well it your end then." Son of Poseidon send a water at the Son of Hades. _Slash, Block, Dodge, Water in the face, Parry, Whack, Slash, Block, Lighting come down and shock him. Slash, dash, Parry, Whack,Whack and Whack._

"Fine I Yield." The now the War World 2 is over. A flash of light appear. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon appear in front of them. "Hades You have swear on a Oath with us."

"I, Poseidon God of the Sea Swear on River Styx to have no more Dimigod kids from now on."

"I, Hades God of the Dead Swear on River Styx to have no more Dimigod kids from now on."

"I, Zeus King of the Gods, God of the Sky Swear on River Styx to have no more Dimigod kids from now on."

Thunder Rumble to Seal the Oath of the big three.

**(Percy POV)**

So They a Oath let see they can keep it.

**(Time Skip Birth of Daughter of Zeus)**

Zeus did not keep his oath. Now their a Moral their caring his Child. She giving birth to her. She name her Thalia Grace. I decided to visit my mom. She talk to Diana and Apollo's Greek Aspect. I appear in front of them. I seen Diana 12 times and Apollo like 6 times.

"Long time no see Apollo and Diana." I said. They all flicker to Roman aspect.

"Yes a long time Percy." Apollo said.

"Yes Long time in deed Perseus." Diana said.

"Whatever you say Moonbeam." I said. I turn to mom. "Mom I want tell you something that you will hate." I said to her before Moonbeam blow up on us.

"What is Percy." my mom said.

"Well let said Zeus did it again and just broke his oath." I said.

**(Athena POV)**

I was read a book of History. Than I hear "How dare he go and brake his oath that made his brother!" I went see you it was I saw Queen Hera in Roman aspect. Wait Roman! I was In the shadows. I saw that Artemis and Apollo. I saw a boy with Black and mix of Sliver eyes. He has Brown hair. He is wearing black pants and Tank-Top. He look like a eighteen year old. He turn Artemis's Roman Aspect and said,

"I going to visit your Hunters and tell them who I am."

"I love to meet a Primordial God." Artemis said. He disappear from here. Hera left to find Zeus. Apollo flash out from here.

"Who was that Artemis?" I ask. She flicker back to Greek Aspect.

"You are tacking about?" She ask.

"That boy your with." I said.

"You know I can't stand boys." She said.

**(Hera's POV)**

I am look for Zeus. I will hit him on the head.

**(Ares POV)**

I Guess mom fund out about my Half-Sister. There going be war again. Plus he broke his oath. Their going be another Titan War.

**(Percy POV)**

I appear in front of the Hunter of Diana. "Hunter of Diana." My voice boom. They turn to me and had their bows out. "I am Perseus Son of Juno and adopted son of Chaos. As my birth Father is Wine God Greek aspect. I am Primordial God of loyalty, Space, Battle, Darkness, and Time. I want to first to know of me of upcoming war with the titans." I said. They drop their bows. They begin to bow but I said,

"Do not bow to me I am not Zeus." I said. "This will not the last time we will meet." I said and disappear in flash of Light. I went and resume my train with my Dad.

* * *

**Percy will be with someone. I give you these choice. But if a Goddess he met them in their Roman because of his mom is still Juno.**

**Choice:These chose is going stay up until the 12 Chapter**

**Diana:11**

******Vesta:5(6 Because in-case not vote for Invidia from PJandLGequalsLove)**

******Zoe Nightshade:0**

******Invidia(Nemesis Roman from):1**

******Minerva:2**

******Bellona:1**

******Proserpina:1**

******or some random goddess beside Aphrodite or Venus because She is sluts. they be add on.**


End file.
